All with You
by Kuro Arisu
Summary: Bagaimana kalau hantu itu bisa dilihat Sasuke ? Apa yang terjadi padanya ? kenapa hanya dia yang bisa melihat? kenapa dia harus ikut campur? semua jawabannya ada di chap 1 mind to read and review?


Hai :D , ini adalah fic lamaku , sejujurnya aku ingin balik ke account lama ku , yang uda ga bisa dibuka lagi , uda hiatus 2 tahun karena id lama emailnya uda mati x_x , dan aku akan buat ulang ceritanya tapi tetap kuperbaiki yang salah , hehee , mungkin aku ga akan membocorkan fic lamaku , soalnya kan mau merahasiakan ceritanya biar para readers penasaran :)

Nahh ayukk dibaca :3

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku **

**Warning: OOC , AU , OOT , Typo**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/supernatural**

**All with You****.**

* * *

"Teme!" panggil seseorang yang jauh berlari mendekati seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk santai bersandar dinding sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Hn." jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearah rambut kuning ini. Dia tau bahwa sahabatnya bakal membicarakan hal yang sama, yep artis itu lagi.

"Kamu taukan bahwa Haruno Sakura akan konser malam ini !" tanyanya sambil mengambil sebuah majalah dan menunjukkan majalah kepadanya . Haruno Sakura, artis yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Pengemarnya bahkan sampai beribu-ribuan. Gadis yang cantik, mempunyai mata emerald yang bagus dan juga rambut pink yang mencolok .

"Dia sangat manis!" kata Naruto sambil memeluk majalah yang dia beli tadi. Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa jijik dan segera mengambil tasnya untuk pulang.

"Heii,Teme, mau kemana kau?" Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke sambil membawa majalahnya, dia tau bahwa Sasuke memang selalu cuek begini. Sudah biasa.

.

Hari makin sore , Sasuke yang berjalan kaki pulang melewati gang dan tidak sengaja mendengar suara aneh dari dalam gang tersebut, 'Suara apa itu?'

"Hu..hu.."

Sejenak membuatnya merinding. Lalu dia memberanikan diri untuk mencoba melihat gang tersebut. Suara tangisan semakin besar ketika semakin dalam dia masuk gang tersebut.

Terlihat seorang gadis sedang menangis sambil duduk di atas tempat sampah. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak asing lagi di pikirannya. Rambut berwarna pink, matanya.. Ngg.. Dia menutup matanya. Tubuhnya.. Tembus pandang. He? Tembus pandang?

"Hei." panggil Sasuke yang membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke yang berdiri tegak didepannya. 'Mata emerald yang bagus' pikir Sasuke saat menatap matanya . Tiba-tiba sekejap dia menghilang.

"Hei.. Mana gadis itu?" Sasuke melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri atas mencari sosok gadis itu.

'Sosok gadis itu mirip dengan.. Aku tak ingat...sepertinya aku sudah pernah melihatnya.. Kuakui gadis itu cantik. Walau versi tembus pandang. Mata emerald yang bersinar, tubuhnya langsing, rambutnya yang pink.' pikir Sasuke sambil berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa ada sosok yang mengikutinya dari tadi.

Sesampainya dirumah , yang bisa dibilang sebuah kost, yang ia sewa 3 bulan lalu , dia pergi meninggalkan rumah orang tuanya karena ada masalah. Yah , apalagi kalau bukan dijodohkan. Sepertinya zaman siti belum juga berakhir.

Sasuke lalu menaruh tasnya di sofa dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba..

"Hu..hu.."

Sasuke mendengar suara itu lagi. Kali ini suaranya berada tepat dibelakangnya. Dan dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat gadis itu tepat di belakangnya. Sasuke terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Kamu?!" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk gadis itu. Yah, gadis tadi. Gadis yang dia temui di Gang perjalanan saat pulang.

"Kamu bisa melihatku?" Tanya gadis itu sambil terbang mendekati Sasuke .

"Hei, mau ngapain mengikutiku?"

"Syukurlah.." Isak gadis itu pelan.

"Hei.. Aku tanya ke kamu. Bukan mendengar syukurmu." Sasuke mengangkat alisnya karena hantu itu sama sekali tidak keliatan mengerikan.

Gadis itu lalu mulai mendekat. "Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke dan kakinya semakin mundur karena dipojokin gadis itu.

"Aku sudah mati." jawabnya sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Hei. Aku juga uda tau kamu sudah mati, apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke hingga dirinya sudah terpojok saat hantu itu terbang mendekatinya.

"Aku mohon, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Kematianku ini bukan kecelakaan. Tapi ada yang berniat membunuhku." katanya sambil terduduk dihadapan Sasuke dan menangis.

"Membunuh?" Sasuke mulai mendekat pada hantu itu. Tangannya sempat menyentuh kepalanya, tapi tidak dapat disentuh. Gadis itu hanya menunduk.

"Namamu siapa?" Sasuke bertanya padanya. Gadis itu langsung melotot lalu dengan cepat mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke.

"Kau.. Kau tidak tau siapa aku?!" tanya gadis itu sambil memberi tatapan mengerikan, membuat Sasuke sedikit merinding karena aura jahat gadis ini keluar.

"Haruno Sakura?" jawabnya datar.

"Jadi kau baru tau sekarang?" tanyanya kesal dan terbang melayang dilangit-langit dinding rumah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kumohon.. Bantu aku, Sasuke." Sakura lalu terbang mendekati Sasuke sambil menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Heii! Sejak kapan kau tau namaku?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal dan Sakura hanya tersenyum sepertinya dia uda keliling rumah Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Sasuke sangat ingin melemparkan barang kalaupun tidak menembus badannya karena hantu ini sangat tidak sopan sudah mengobrak-abrik isi rumahnya.

"Terserah lah, aku tidak mau mencampuri urusanmu." Sasuke berjalan menuju kulkas mengambil sebuah air untuk diminum.

"Aku mohon, Sasuke. Nyawa keluargaku dalam bahaya." Sasuke tetap tidak memperdulikan gadis tersebut dan berjalan duduk sambil meneguk air yang dia ambil di kulkas tadi. Dan Sakura akhirnya berhenti memohon. Sasuke melihatnya tertunduk disudut ruang makan sambil menangis pun luluh juga.

"He..Heii..." panggil Sasuke merasa tidak enak pada gadis ini. Gadis ini uda membuatnya kalah dan harus membuatnya mencampuri urusannya. Sangat merepotkan.

"Aku mohon.." katanya sambil menangis. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." ucap Sasuke serius

"Hari itu, aku .."

.

~Flashback~

"Nona Sakura" Panggil seorang laki-laki kepada Sakura. Yang sepertinya tak lain adalah manajernya Sakura.

"Ya Deidara?" Sakura menoleh dan melihat pria itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jadwal hari ini penuh sekali, nona."

"Hmm, apa saja jadwalnya?" Laki-laki yang bernama Deidara mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari kantongnya dan membuka halaman buku itu.

"Hari ini jam 12, akan ada pemotretan majalah, setelah itu kita langsung menuju ke syuting film. Setelah syuting nona ada jumpa pers. Setelah itu nona harus menemui pak direktur untuk menantangangi surat kontrak konser yang akan diadakan besok." kata Deidara sambil membacakan list yang memang sudah jadwal sehari-harian Sakura. Sudah jadwalnya.

"Apakah tidak ada yang bisa dibatalkan?" tanya sakura kepadanya. "Semuanya penting nona." Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas dan hanya mengangguk kepalanya sedikit.

"Sakura-chan, adahal yang ingin ku bicarakan." Tiba-tiba datang seorang perempuan yang dikenal Sakura sebagai saudara angkatnya, Konan.

"Yah, baiklah. Tapi aku cuma bisa sebentar, nee-chan. Soalnya jadwal sudah penuh." Sakura lalu berjalan mendekati saudaranya.

"Baiklah, ikut aku ke mobil, Sakura." Sakura mengikuti Konan ke arah mobil berwarna hijau.

Sesampai di dalam mobil, tiba-tiba tangan Sakura di tahan oleh Konan lalu diikat dengan tali yang sudah disediakannya terlebih dahulu.

"A.. Apa-apaan ini Konan?" teriak pelan Sakura yang kaget.

"Sudah lama, aku ingin membunuhmu Sakura! SUDAH LAMA!" ucap Konan sambil tertawa mengerikan dengan wajah memerah.

"Kamu bercandakan? Aku.. tak mengerti maksudmu Konan.." kata Sakura dengan ketakutan.

"BERCANDA? HAHAHA! KAMU TAU SEBERAPA DENDAMNYA AKU DENGAN KELUARGAMU!" Teriak Konan dengan wajah marah.

"Tapi.. bukannya.. kamu sudah memaafkan keluarga kami?" Sakura sedikit mundur kebelakang tapi apa daya dia sudah terpojok di dalam mobil.

"TIDAK! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! KELUARGAMU TELAH MEMBUNUH KELUARGA KAMI! KALI INI LAH AKU AKAN MEMBALAS DENDAMKU PADA KELUARGAMU!" Kata gadis itu sambil mengengam erat tangan Sakura, hingga Sakura merintih kesakitan.

"Itu.. Hanya kecelakaan Konan.." Sakura tidak dapat menahan sakit tangannya, lalu Konan melepaskannya dan berjalan keluar mobil dan masuk lagi untuk mengemudikan mobil tersebut.

"KECELAKAAN? KAMU KIRA AKU PERCAYA? KAA-SANMU DAN TOU-SANMU YANG BUSUK ITU SENGAJA MEMBUNUH ORANG TUAKU UNTUK MENDAPATKAN WARISAN! NENEK YANG CEREWET ITU MALAH PERCAYA SAJA!" Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kemarahan Konan.

"HARI ITU, 10 TAHUN YANG LALU! MOBIL ITU BUKAN MOBIL TOU-SAN DAN KAA-SAN! MELAINKAN MOBIL TOU-SANMU SAKURA!" Konan mengemudikan dengan kecepatan tinggi , pikirannya sudah tidak bisa terkendalikan lagi. Konan mengambil sesuatu dalam kantongnya. Pisau.

"SETELAH AKU MENCARI SELAMA 10 TAHUN INI, TERLIHAT JELAS BAHWA HARTA YANG KELUARGAMU PUNYA SEBENARNYA ADALAH WARISAN YANG DITUJUKAN KELUARGAKU..." Konan menoleh ke belakang dan mengarahkan pisau tepat depan muka Sakura.

"Kamu tau! Kenapa mereka mengangkat aku sebagai anaknya? Mereka hanya ingin mendapat warisan itu, karena orang tuaku telah meninggal maka warisan akan tertuju padaku. Tapi karena mereka menginginkan warisan itu, mereka mau mengangkat aku sebagai anaknya! Ahahahhahahahha" Kata Konan agak melemahkan teriakkannya karena sambil menangis dan lama-lama mulai tertawa. Dia mengacungkan pisau ke arah muka Sakura yang saat ini masih terdiam sambil menangis.

"Ko..Konan.." Gadis itu cuma bisa memanggil saudara yang selama ini selalu mendukungnya dan bersamanya.

"Lebih baik keluarga kalian mati saja!" Konan melajukan kecepatan mobil, sementara tangannya memegang pisau mengarah ke Sakura. Sakura masih mencoba untuk keluar dari pintu mobil, tapi sayangnya pintu mobil malah terkunci. Mobil semakin mengarah ke sebuah pohon besar. Konan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Selamat tinggal Sakura." Senyum licik dari Konan. Dia lalu melompat diantara rerumputan, sedangkan Sakura yang mau mengikutinya sudah terlambat. Mobil telah menabrak pohon besar itu.

~Flashback End~

.

.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan cerita Sakura. Sasuke tidak tau bahwa artis juga akan merasakan ini. Sakura hanya berdiam tertunduk sambil menangis.

"Aku.. Aku tidak tau aku harus bagaimana.. Konan masih hidup.. Dia akan membunuh keluargaku." isak Sakura sambil tertunduk menahan tangisannya.

Entah kenapa hati Sasuke ingin membantunya. Tapi urusannya bukanlah urusan Sasuke jika dia terlalu mencampurinya, dia tidak akan tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku mohon Sasuke.."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Tapi, sebelum itu, Aku juga harus tau dimana kelurgamu tinggal dan lain-lainnya." kata Sasuke pasrah. Dia tidak tega. Sungguh.

Gadis itu mengganguk. Lalu memberitahukan segalanya pada Sasuke .

.

"Aku akan coba pergi dulu kerumahmu, dan melihat situasi sekarang." Katanya sambil menuju pintu.

"Aku ikut." Kata Sakura sambil terbang mendekati Sasuke.

"Ngga."

"Ikut."

"Ngga."

"Ikut!"

"Ngga."

"IKUT!"

"Ngak." Jawab Sasuke tetap datar walau Sakura ingin sekali ikut.

"Sasuke, aku perlu lihat keadaan keluargaku." Gadis itu mendengus kesal.

"Jadi kamu mau, aku membawamu ikut pergi kesana?" Tanya sasuke sambil memakai jaketnya. "Iya!" Sakura lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Bila aku membawamu, paranormal akan mengejarmu tau." ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukan ekspresi yang menakutkan yang membuat gadis itu sedikit terbang mundur kebelakang.

"Paranormal?"

"Disebrang jalan itu adalah rumah paranormal yang gila, dia percaya adanya hal gaib di desa ini. Dan bagaimana ? Kamu masih mau ikut?" Gadis itu mulai ketakutan dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang membuat gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk ikut.

.

"Asuma, bawakan aku mobil dan baju." kata Sasuke menelepon seseorang sambil berjalan ke depan gang rumahnya. Selang beberapa menit muncul sebuah mobil BMW hitam berhenti di depannya, lalu membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Tuan muda, ini bajunya." Asuma memberikan sebuah kantong berisi baju, yang nampaknya itu adalah sebuah jas.

"Hn." Sasuke lalu masuk kedalam mobil, lalu melapisi bajunya dengan jas yang diberikan Asuma.

"Tuan muda, tujuan kita kemana?" tanya Asuma sambil mengemudikan mobil tanpa menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

"Pergi ke kediaman keluarga Haruno." ucapnya datar sambil merapikan dasinya.

"Haruno?" tanya Asuma dengan sedikit terkejut karena tidak biasanya Sasuke meminta hal seperti ini dan apalagi Asuma tau bahwa keluarga Haruno lagi terkena musibah. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku mendengar, putrinya kecelakaan. Mungkin saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Bukan pemakaman?" Tanyanya lagi dan sambil berpikir bahwa hantu tadi, maksudnya Sakura ternyata masih setengah hidup.

"Putrinya mengalami kecelakaan yang sangat parah. Hingga saat ini masih koma, dia mengalami benturan keras pada badannya." jawab Asuma sambil membelokkan setirnya.

"Jadi putrinya masih hidup?"

"Yah, tapi masih belum siuman. Saya juga mendengar putri angkatnya masuk rumah sakit, cuma terluka bagian tangan saat menyelamatkan diri dari mobil mereka yang mau menabrak pohon." ucap Asuma.

"Nah, mobilnya sudah sampai di rumah sakit yang saya dengar bahwa putrinya dibawa kesini, tuan muda." Asuma lalu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan membukakan pintu mobil dimana Sasuke akan keluar dari mobil. Lalu mereka berjalan masuk kerumah sakit tersebut dan menanyakan dimana kamar rawat Sakura berada.

Setelah mereka tau ruangan dimana Sakura dirawat mereka langsung menuju ruangan tersebut dan Asuma mengikuti Sasuke dibelakangnnya . Lalu akhirnya menemukan kamar tersebut dan mulai mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Selang beberapa saat terdengar ada yang berjalan kearah pintu tersebut.

Cklek.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Seorang perempuan berdiri di depan pintu,

perempuan yang punya rambut sedikit keunguan dan sependek bahu, juga tangannya yang diperban menunjukan kalau tangannya mungkin patah karena kecelakaan itu.

"Siapa?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Tuan muda, Uchiha ingin mengunjungi saudara anda yang saat ini terbaring dirumah sakit, Nona." jawab Asuma kepadanya.

"Uchiha?" dia mengangkat alisnya sedikit.

"Ya, tuan muda berasal dari keluarga Uchiha."

"Silakan masuk." Katanya mempersilakan Sasuke dan Asuma masuk. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang masih banyak bertanya-tanya walau tampak datar.

"Konan? Siapa yang datang?" tanya seorang ibu-ibu dari belakang gadis itu.

"Keluarga Uchiha mengunjungi Sakura, Kaa-san." Katanya pada ibu itu. Bisa dilihat, dia ibunya Sakura. Wajah yang lumayan mirip. Hanya sedikit bengkak pada matanya, keliatan kalau dia abis menangis.

"Uchiha?" Katanya kelihatan kaget.

"Silakan duduk. Konan ambilkan teh." Kata ibu itu mempersilakan Sasuke dan Asuma duduk.

"Tidak usah repot-repot." kata Sasuke. "Aku datang kesini hanya untuk melihat keadaan putri anda." Sambung sasuke lagi dengan datar.

"Makasih, tuan muda Uchiha. Kami sangat berterima kasih karena kepedulian anda." Kata ibu itu dengan wajah sedih. Melihat dari keadaan Sakura yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya, seperti tidak akan bangun lagi.

"Sudah beberapa lama dia terbaring disitu?"

"Sekitar sepuluh jam. Kata dokter mungkin saja akan terbangun sebentar lagi, atau sehari ataupun seminggu lagi atau ..." Ibunya tidak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup menahan tangisnya kalau berkata lebih.

Sasuke lalu melihat sekeliling diruangan tersebut, dan melihat gadis yang baru masuk keruangan sambil membawakan teh untuk Sasuke dan Asuma. Tak lupa juga mereka mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

'Konan sepertinya tak bisa bergerak dalam waktu dekat ini. Mungkin dia tak akan berbuat macam-macam sampai tangannya sembuh.' pikir Sasuke dalam hati sambil meminum teh tersebut sampai habis.

Setelah berbincang-bincang akhirnya Sasuke berpamitan kepada ibu Sakura. Sewaktu di perjalanan..

"Tuan muda."

"Hn."

"Apakah anda kenal dengan nona Sakura itu? Kenapa anda sangat peduli?" tanya Asuma penasaran.

"Karena dia meminta pertolonganku." Sasuke lalu melepaskan jasnya.

"Dia?" tanya Asuma dengan heran.

"Hn." Selanjutnya Asuma tidak bertanya lagi, karena dia tau bahwa Sasuke tidak suka di tanyai sesuatu.

To be continued..

* * *

Yey! Abis walau cuma ganti kata-katanya tapi cukup susah karena fic yang lama memakai Sasuke POV owO..

Mohon maaf kalau ada typo , fic lama ini ku remake ulang karena di account lama belum tamat :v jd saya melanjutkannya disini hehehee, buat kalian yang ingin tau account lamaku , maaf saya belum kasih tau, tapi saya kasih tau pas episode ke 6, xD kalau saya kasih tau kalian jd bisa dong lihat ceritanya x_x gomeen .

Nah review yaa! :3 boleh di fav kalau penasaran '3'.


End file.
